


Hooked on You

by elizathecat



Series: Thor n Bruce snuggle time [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Autistic Bruce Banner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Bruce is sad but he and Thor have a routine for cheering each other up.





	Hooked on You

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit anywhere within canon and I don't care because it's purely self indulgent fluff  
Also I apologise for the crochet pun title :P

Bruce looked over from where he was watching the rain flowing down the window as Thor walked into the room, carrying a large squishy bundle in his arms.

“I thought you might like to do this tonight.” Thor said softly, nodding to Bruce’s hands which he was wringing together, his thumbs squeezing each knuckle rhythmically in turn. ‘This’ referred to the large squishy bundle, which Thor unfolded to reveal a crochet blanket with a ball of yarn hanging from either end. They had been working on it together for some time now; one at each end, in a cozy evening ritual mostly reserved for when one or both of them had had a bad day. 

“Please.” Bruce made his lips twitch into an approximation of a smile as he stood and stretched, heading into the kitchen. He began to make tea, though it would most likely be left to get cold today as it always was. He liked the soothing familiarity of the process: the bubbling noise of the kettle, his and Thor’s novelty mugs, watching the swirls of colour darken the water as the tea steeped. He could hear Thor shifting in the next room as well, moving the coffee table closer to the couch and getting out their crochet hooks and yarn stash. The quiet noise was comforting, a reminder of his presence in Bruce’s life, and a stark contrast to the lonely silence or demanding voices he had been accustomed to at various points in his life. Once the tea finished steeping Bruce fished out the teabags and carried their mugs through, his garish green one clashing with Thor’s glittery gold monstrosity (both gag gifts from Tony that they still loved despite their questionable aesthetic). 

Thor was sideways on the couch, leaning against one arm with his legs stretched over the seats. He smiled softly at Bruce, as he placed the mugs within easy reach on the table. Bruce arranged himself mirroring Thor’s position against the other arm of the couch, and Thor spread the blanket out over their laps, a hodgepodge of colours following no theme other than whatever they most liked on a particular day. Their most recent additions had come after a trip to Asgard, Thor choosing a black yarn with silver sparkles that looked like the stars above his homeland and Bruce a deep green similar to the Asgardian forest they had walked in. 

Bruce folded his hands around his mug of tea to absorb the heat as the blanket settled over his lap, but despite its weight and the softness of the couch he was sinking into, he couldn’t settle.

“Could you…” he trailed off, nudging Thor’s leg with his foot.

“Of course.” Under the blanket Thor lifted his legs and shifted them to rest over Bruce’s shorter ones. Bruce sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the back of the couch as the pressure soothed the restless feeling he’d been dealing with all day. He could feel the blanket twitching where Thor had started crocheting, continuing on with his black sparkly yarn, and rain fell gently against the window creating a quiet wash of noise that swamped his mind and erased all thought.  
Eventually Bruce opened his eyes, placing his now-cold tea on the table.

“Are you feeling better?” Thor asked, handing him his crochet hook.

Bruce nodded, but patted Thor’s leg under the blanket to indicate he wanted him to stay like that for a while. He tied off the previous evening’s dark green yarn and considered the other colours, his fingers trailing gently over the soft strands before choosing a pale grey reminiscent of the rain on the windowpanes. As he started working he stretched his legs lightly underneath Thor’s to feel their weight, smiling as Thor playfully nudged a foot into his ribs. He was so lucky to have found Thor, he thought, and especially lucky, the more mischievous part of his brain added, that Thor was so pleasantly heavy.

“Thanks” Bruce said at last, focusing on his hand movements so he didn’t have to look at Thor “I just…drifted off remembering things.”

“It is no trouble” Thor’s deep voice washed pleasantly over Bruce “I'm just glad to have you here.”

Bruce smiled, listening to the rain pattering on the window, getting lost in the repetitive looping of the stitches he was making. He was disappointed that the clouds would block the stars tonight but, he reflected, they would have many more nights together to stargaze. Tonight he was happy to be with Thor, warm and encased in soft things.


End file.
